Tan Hinata
by heliarashii
Summary: Y aun así, después de caído y humillantemente derrotado, el pelirrojo aún quería permanecer de pie y recibir cualquier balón proveniente de Kageyama. Escondió el rostro en el hombro de Hinata, intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón. Era tan genial.


**Lo sé, ya lo sé. No debería estar aquí, perdiendo el tiempo en One Shot preciosos de KageHina. Debería estar continuando los otros cuatro fic de otros fandom que tengo inacabados y pausados desde hace dos años. Lo sé, soy horrible. Estoy tratando de seguir con ellos, pero es realmente difícil. Además, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer ahora mismo. No sé ni cómo pude terminar esto en... ¿dos o tres días? De todas formas, estaré por aquí pronto, así que espérenme (?)**

 **Bien, esta es mi primera vez en Haikyuu!, mi primer KageHina y mi primer intento de lemon yaoi no-hard. Así que recibiré sus insultos como una buena chica. Pero no se pasen.**

 **Al principio quise escribir esto como una comedia pero terminó siendo Fluff. Mi mente tiene una capacidad extraña para eso.**

 **Disclaimer:** Haruichi Furudate es el dueño de estas preciosidades. Si fueran míos, ya se estarían revolcando por cada rincón de la cancha.

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers y contenido sensual leve.

 **Extensión:** 1411 palabras.

* * *

Como ya se había esperado, Kageyama logró captar la presencia de Hinata deslizarse hacia su derecha, por lo que alzó las manos y empujó el balón con las yemas de los dedos hacia el lugar donde sabía que se estaba dirigiendo el pelirrojo.

Los hechos y sentimientos frustrantes de la reciente derrota de su equipo a manos de Aoba Johsai le impulsaban a entrenar mucho más duro de lo habitual y perfeccionar su toque del balón y las levantadas dedicadas solamente al pequeño rematador de Karasuno.

Sin embargo, con una vena hinchándose drásticamente en su sien, dio media vuelta para observar un nuevo balón que Hinata había enviado fuera del campo contrario. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos puntos hubieran perdido de tratarse de un partido de verdad en vez de un entrenamiento.

—¡Hinata, idiota! ¡¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre?! —se quejó el colocador apretando los puños de la rabia, pues cada vez que recordaba lo patético que se sentía al haber perdido contra Oikawa Tōru le empezaba a hervir la sangre—. ¡Concéntrate!

—¡Cállate, Kageyama! ¡Ya te oí la primera vez!—respondió el otro tensando la mandíbula al no entender por qué estaba fallando tantos tiros si hasta hace poco era el mejor en eso—. ¡Podría rematar como siempre si no enviaras el balón tan lejos!

—¡¿Cómo?! —Se acercó a él tratando de intimidarle con su altura, pero aquello no iba a funcionar en la inquebrantable voluntad del pelirrojo. Lo único que había resquebrajado un tanto todo ese espíritu había sido el último remate fallido en el partido de Aoba, de lo cual aún no se recuperaba—. ¡Eres tú el que no está atento y el que tarda media hora en golpear un balón de mierda! ¡¿Tanto te afectó que tu _maravilloso_ remate no funcionara en el partido?!

—¡No es eso! —negó Hinata con cierto deje de nerviosismo, pues era verdad que el error que él había cometido apenas unos días antes le había trastocado un poco. Solo un poco—. ¡Tú también estás raro, así que tus levantadas son raras!

—Qué… —Kageyama ya estaba empezando a hartarse de todas las inútiles quejas de Hinata y su extraña actitud pesimista de todo cuando él era precisamente quien infundía felicidad a quien se encontrase por en medio, así que se le ocurrió una manera bastante efectiva para que el rematador se librase de esas malas vibraciones que le carcomían la mente—. Ven aquí.

Entonces le agarró de la muñeca y le arrastró a través de la cancha, agradeciendo por vez primera que no hubiera nadie en el gimnasio para así poder llevar a cabo su plan.

—¡Suéltame! ¡¿Dónde vas?! —Ya había vivido esa situación en varias ocasiones y sabía que obligarle de esa forma a seguirle no aguardaba nada bueno para su débil complexión. Hinata lo sabía; solo le esperarían perversiones en un cuarto oscuro si se dejaba guiar por Kageyama otra vez. Aunque la idea no era tan mala.

—Tu humor apesta estos días —farfulló tirando de la mano de su acompañante hasta alcanzar la puerta de los vestuarios—. Así que voy a cambiártelo. —Dicho esto, se adentraron en la sala sin molestarse en encender la luz y Kageyama arrinconó al pequeño en una esquina, sujetándole las muñecas para que no intentara escaparse.

—¿Co-Cómo «cambiármelo»? —musitó el pequeño, dando un respingo al sentir la mano del setter en aquella zona tan privada—. Ka-Kageyama, por favor… hmmm… —Aunque se estaba empezando a sentir bien, Shouyo detuvo a su compañero sujetándole de la muñeca—. ¡Quiero seguir con el entrenamiento!

Él, sin ninguna intención de detenerse, cerró la boca del rematador con la propia, presionando la nuca de Hinata para que no pudiera zafarse de su agarre. Introdujo de nuevo la mano en su ropa interior, esta vez terminando de juntar sus cuerpos de modo que la fricción animase a su pareja a continuar con aquel método de relajación. Esa misma mañana había descubierto lo desestresante que podía llegar a ser una sesión de sexo después de la frustración de aquel partido. Y lo era mucho más si veía a Hinata con esas expresiones tan vergonzosas.

—K-Kageyama… ahh… podría entrar alguien. —Se retorció entre el cuerpo de Kageyama cuando la mano de este aumentó la velocidad, causando que las prendas que portaba se agitasen sin descanso.

Sentir aquella cálida y delicada mano en su miembro viril y los suaves y húmedos labios del otro sobre su cuello, casi hizo que se corriera en menos de cinco minutos. Pero, para su suerte o desgracia, Kageyama se detuvo en su labor y, con la respiración agitada, hizo que el pelirrojo encajara sus diminutas y bellas piernas en su cintura, para así iniciar una simulación de embestidas sin molestarse en deshacerse de la ropa.

—Hinata… idiota. —Cerró los ojos con fuerza al percibir las oleadas de calor que le provocaba el frotar de sus erecciones—. Todos los demás ya se han… ah… marchado. Idiota.

—¡Bakeyama… ngh! —Notó una descarga de calor naciendo en su parte baja que se fue extendiendo hacia el resto del cuerpo, suscitando a que su cuerpo se arquease y tuviera que ayudarse del pelo de Kageyama para no caer al suelo—. Solo… —abrió los ojos, que había cerrado por unos instantes mientras jadeaba, y tironeó de los cabellos de su compañero—, solo tengo esta ropa, ¡Bakeyama imbécil!

—Cierra la boca —espetó el otro mordiéndole la comisura de los labios, a lo que Hinata frunció el ceño y le asestó un mordisco en la mejilla—. ¡Agh, idiota, me vas a dejar marca! —Kageyama se frotó la zona enrojecida, mientras que con la mano sobrante apretaba el muslo del pelirrojo.

—Esa era mi intención —musitó Hinata, esta vez tomándola con el cuello del setter y utilizando sus labios para succionarle la piel; Kageyama no quiso imaginarse lo que mucho que se notaría aquello. Seguramente al día siguiente tendría que apropiarse de una bufanda para que el equipo no se percatara de lo que Hinata y él hacían en su ausencia.

Quiso replicarle y devorarle la mayor parte de la cara para que se diera cuenta de lo jodidamente molesto que era ocultar una marca como esa de los curiosos ojos del Karasuno. Pero cuando se disponía a mordisquearle un párpado, notó la mirada enorme y brillante que le dirigía su compañero, al igual que una diminuta sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo que le terminaron por descolocar. Era tan…

—Es tu turno, Kageyama-kun.

Tan…

—Justo aquí, en mi cuello. ¡Vamos, hazme una marca enorme a mí también!

Tan lindo.

—Trozo de enano. —Escondió el rostro en el hombro de Hinata, intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón—. Eres un volcán en miniatura.

Tiraba los remates y la práctica a la basura solo por esa tarde. No solo era Hinata el nervioso y el único afectado por el partido contra Oikawa; él era el que más se lamentaba no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte e imprevisible, al que más le dolía ver a sus compañeros llorar y auto culparse. Le dolía ver cómo Hinata apretaba los puños y cómo se le enrojecía la cara de la frustración cuando fallaba un remate.

—¿Ah? ¿Un volcán? —Sin saber exactamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo, trató de librarse del abrazo de su compañero—. Apártate de una vez, estoy sucio. ¡Ka-ge-ya-ma! Está bien, nos iremos a casa si levantas el balón para mí una vez más. ¡Solo una!

Tan insistente.

Y aun así, después de caído y humillantemente derrotado, el pelirrojo aún quería permanecer de pie y recibir cualquier balón proveniente de Kageyama.

—¡Kageyama, suéltame ya, me duelen las piernas!

Tan quejica.

Le dolía el alma, pero no lo admitía. Y Kageyama se dio cuenta cuando le vio golpear el suelo con la cabeza y con las manos. Cuando lloró en privado para que no le oyera nadie.

—K-Kageyama, no estarás llorando, ¿verdad? ¡Era broma, era broma! Vámonos a casa y terminemos esto allí, ¿sí?

Tan estúpido.

Se limpió con la camiseta de Hinata una lágrima que había aparecido por su rostro y de nuevo posó los labios en aquel blanquecino e impoluto cuello. Gracias al cielo que Hinata estaba allí para arrebatarle aquellas sensaciones tan molestas de rabia y fracaso.

—Rey de la cancha, rey de la cancha…

Tan irritante.

Y a pesar de eso era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Tan increíble, tan genial.

—Te quiero, Tobio.

Tan Hinata.


End file.
